


All Hell Breaks Loose

by Icy_Blu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anger Management, Angry Sex, Anxiety, Arguments, Being Walked In On, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bottom Bill Cipher, Demon Deals, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Ford does not approve of Bill at all, Genderfluid Bill Cipher, Idiots in Love, Kinks, Love Triangles, M/M, Narcissism, Passionate Sex, Smut, Supportive Mabel Pines, Top Dipper Pines, cuteness, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Blu/pseuds/Icy_Blu
Summary: If You asked Ford thirty Years ago that one day his great-nephew would somehow manage to tame the great, evil and all-powerful demon named Bill Cipher he would have laughed. For one he didn't have a great-nephew! And two- demons cannot be tamed, more like be silenced until all hell breaks loose.(Aka prompts that im making into a bigger story.)
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to leave a prompt that I could use in the story feel free to! Something like "Cheating" or something.
> 
> Comment some prompts!

In the beginning, there was nothing, right? Just a black dark and airless universe is what we humans are left to assume. But that's just it, we assume that's how everything began. Humans are known to take a few theories as to how the universe was made. One of these theories is that there, right out there, is an all powerful God. Tell this to Bill Cipher and he would agree. That's before he would melt you into a puddle of boiling human flesh and laugh as he did so. 

A second theory is that there was a big bang. This theory is also correct. It was like all the darkness in the universe imploded upon itself and magically burst out into a million shards spread across a vast universe. The stars made small little bursts of hope for life and different dimensions. One dimension held a place where two species emerged from. There were beings who were mortal which were placed on a rock called Earth and then there were those immortals who were spread across the galaxy. Different systems, looks, shapes and sizes. One planet far away from the mortals housed what the mortals called demons. Horrible vicious creatures. They had no hope from which they were born from. The lights that made them were put out when the first drop of so-called 'blood' was spilled. 

Ford spent his life researching creatures. But not once in his entire life come across a being so horrid and vile- Even satan himself was putto shame of how evil this demon was. Manipulation was his favorite pass time. He learnt what demons were made from. Yes, they were born from the lights that spread across the galaxy when the universe imploded, but not all lights lasted forever. They twisted and morphed into black holes of emptiness before taking a sentient shape that cannot be destroyed.

Gods why did he ever think Bill Cipher could be totally destroyed. Demons last forever no matter how hard you try to wipe them out. Sexless, narcissistic, evil and manipulative beings were demons. And now, Now there's one living in his own fucking house!

The demon had somehow managed to come back. Some God named the "A-X-O-L-O-T-L" had brought the fucking yellow triangle back- not so much a triangle anymore. "A new form, a different time" is what he had heard Cipher tell his great-nephew when he had asked one Sunday evening. This form just so happened to be somewhat humanoid but not totally humanoid. His arms, for instance, were black from the elbow down and his fingers were not exactly fingers, more like black sharp claws. Still, he had the normal amount of fingers on each claw that Ford couldn't relate to. His eyes were just as bright as the first time he saw them, yellow, and able to stare straight through into one's soul without blinking. Teeth, as sharp as needles yet when he smiled (if one could even call it that) all the girls and men swooned over his irresistible charm. Ford hated him.

Dipper, on the other hand, was different. He can't quite recall how the demon wormed his way back into their lives but he's glad he did. At first, he was skeptical like Ford but Mabel made him see that the blonde wasn't always that bad. A small friendship was born, Bill helped him on his college work and taught him a few secrets in history while Dipper kept him entertained most of the time. He was quite tame as one could say. Polite and kind to Dipper and Mabel but once Ford came in he switched within milliseconds. Glaring, hissing, and sometimes just being downright disrespectful. He still had his powers and sometimes they seemed even more powerful than before. Maybe that's what got Ford all worried?

A friendship soon turned into something more but not in a bad way. It started when Mabel had introduced the already hyper demon to a little substance called, alcohol. It went a little something like this:

"Wow! Shooting Star, I can't ever believe you never showed me this magical potion before!" He gasped staring at the red wine in the bottle. He was tapping the glass every few seconds and watching the ripples in the liquid move. Dipper snorted, he acted like a curious sweet cat most of the time. 

"For the last time, its called alcohol- Don't drink the whole crate!" She shrieked at the end before lunging forward but it was way too late. The tanned figure had drank all of the wine and before Dipper could say "Fuck" Bill was already past drunk.

Sloppily walking around, sometimes hovering around, bumping into furniture and causing a mess. They shared a kiss but not on purpose. More like falling on top of each other and smashing their faces together on impact. Mabel had taken a picture but Bill had destroyed her camera the next day in a fit of 'humiliation' as he called it. His tattoos of symbols and his 'iconic' wheel lit up in a flaming light blue once their lips met. 

Dipper had noted that his tattoos tended to change color depending on what 'emotion' he was feeling along with his eyes. Get Bill angry and they would turn a scarlet deep red as if someone had carved his skin off and it was blood seeping from the lines. His eyes would turn a brilliant red shade too and it was impossible not to stare in complete awe at the color (Even if he was seconds from destroying your very being). Get the demon excited and the lines on his skin would glow a luscious golden hue and his eyes would brighten considerably. It was like you set his brightness levels to the max setting. Passive Bill Cipher was just normal, black tattoos and yellow cat-like eyes.

Get him enraged, past the point of calming down and on the path to war and his eyes would turn a deathly black. One single yellow line as his pupil. Tan caramel skin would darken into a deep grey before his hair lost its golden hue and withered into jet black. His markings, they would just go darker- if that was even possible. His black arms down from the elbow would engulf his entire arms and keep going until his figure was that of a shadow with sharp white teeth the only thing breaking the shadow-like figure apart from the darkness. 

Dipper had never understood what bright blue meant. When their lips connected and he almost glowed blue like his flames he was consumed. He asked the next day and the demon just abruptly left.

"Maybe its him blushing." Mabel teased.

"No, it can't be." Dipper snorted. 

But she was right. Bill had left trinkets under Dipper's pillow every night. It started out as small things like stones or leaves that he thought looked pretty. Then it turned to weird things like teeth or bones from rats. It got so bad over the weeks that Dipper had to put a demon circle around his bed to stop Bill from putting animal corpses under his pillow. Eventually, the demon stopped. Mabel had talked to the blonde and told him to write down what he was trying to say to Dipper.

"He's not a demon he doesn't understand what these trinkets mean Bill," Mabel said with a smile. Hand on his shoulder and a note pad and pen in the other. The demon took it and cautiously stared at the paper for a few moments before frantically scribbling down some unreadable symbol. To say Mabel was cringing was an understatement. 

"He can read this." He said before vanishing, leaving the letter behind.

Dipper read it and melted. It was cute and he could almost hear the demon confessing his feelings. 

"Demons can't feel," Ford grumbled when Dipper told him. But the boy was already head over heels. Ford sulked. He hoped this wasn't some tactic for manipulation.

They began to 'court' or in human terms, date. Ford didn't approve. Mabel supported them. Pacifica, she scoffed. Gideon ran for the hills. Robbie mocked them. Candy didn't say much. Stan just asked for rent money. Soos joked around. Melody congratulated them. And for some reason, Wendy just glared at the demon. Bill glared right back.

Everything was going fine Dipper told himself. He confided in Ford who just rolled his eyes.

"That's just before all hell breaks loose." Ford scoffed.


	2. Another Demon

Waking up early in the morning wasn't the best thing for a dream demon. It is known to Dipper that they mostly active at night, hence dream being in their name. Meaning that Bill isn't exactly a morning being. He was wrapped up in the blankets and sleeping- In his slumber he had mentioned to Dipper that he can leave his body as he chooses, go mess with dreams and make deals. It didn't come to a shock as the menace always ended up in his dreams in one way or the other. Sleeping peacefully Dipper watched him for a moment, his features almost softened when he wasn't raging about at night or in the late afternoon. This was no time to sleep! He had promised Dipper a day out in the forest to help with his own mini journal Ford had gotten him for his birthday.

He gently prodded the demons freckled cheek. "Bill you need to wake up." He whispered into his slightly pointed ear. It was like an elves ear- slightly less pointy but not entirely human. He leaned over the curled up figure who finally showed some response. 

"Fuck off-" He turned over and fell back into his sleep. Dipper rolled his eyes and decided to get out of bed, taking note that it was a particularly chilly day. The draft across the floor, dancing across the wooden boards wafted around his pale feet once they hit the floor. He hissed at the sudden coolness before quickly walking over to his drawers. He was browsing some clothing items before a knock at his door stopped him. He quickly grabbed a towel on the end of the bed and wrapped it around his waist for modesty.

Mabel came barging in seconds later.

"Dipper I- oh you just had a shower?" She asked stopping her excitement. He shook his head and laughed. "Oh right, late night I guess." She muttered awkwardly looked at the sleeping demon still curled up in bed.

"Don't bother trying to wake him, He won't."

She grinned before running up to the bed and jumping on the empty side. The demon stirred and groaned. 

"Sto-Op!" He whined and swatted his black clawed hand at whoever was disturbing his sleep. Once she jumped off of the bed he seemed to relax more.

"I'll just have to rip the blankets off then!" She yelled loudly, not earning a response from him. Dipper's eyes widened in horror and he yelled.

"No!"

She froze just as she was about to rip them off. "Why?"

"He uh- Well-"

"What Pinetree is trying to say is-" Bill said groggily as he slowly sat up. He had no shirt on and Mabel saw all the patterns engraved on his chest in black ink. "I'm naked."

Mabels face paled in horror. "I'm going to pretened I didn't hear that- cya downstairs bro!" She ran out abruptly. 

Dipper rubbed his temples, keeping the towel around his waist with one hand. Bill, on the other hand, flopped back down into bed while the brunette joined him by sitting on the end. He felt two cold hands wrap around his bare waist.

"Bill let go." He huffed out. He didn't bother to look at the demons' face. He could actually feel the blonde's grin from behind him. "Bill- I need to go out today and you know that."

"Why?" Bill asked. He seemed annoyed but his grip tightened around the human. "We could always _ Stay _." He hummed. The human knew exactly what he wanted but he rolled his eyes as two hands began trailing down his stomach. Slowly lingering on the feeling. He shut his eyes and tilted his head back. Damn this demon had a way with those hands.

Very sinful.

"Okay, that's enough!" He snapped and stood up once the demon began nipping at his earlobes. Sharp needles nipping at his neck until he moved just out of reach. The demon huffed.

"Spoilsport." He huffed and crossed his arms as he watched Pinetree cover his body in those horrid clothes. He wished to burn them all, he could but then nothing good would come of it. Besides seeing Pinetree panic in his bareness. Life with the Pines was interesting. Nothing like he was used to- used to riches and lavishness, parties and fun.

Fun more like murder. Ford knew he had been killing things in the forest- things that challenged his power, He knew demons weren't exactly nice but he'd never expected to what he found one summer evening. Cipher was shifty, easily manipulative and even more so easily deceiving. To Dipper Bill was as sweet as a cherry-picked ripe from the tree. To Ford, and what he witnessed on that summer evening, he was more than a horrid vile monster. He was the devil himself with a pinch of salt.

He had caught Bill killing some monster with his bare hands. Ripping the heart out and pulling it through the warm squishy flesh, watching crimson blood ooze out. To Ford it was disgusting. To Bill, it was his midnight snack. He ripped the heart and sunk his teeth into it. Barely clothed as the blood splattered on his skin and painted it crimson. Ford knew killing and violence was fun to demons but he couldn't believe some got off on it. To think this was remotely sexual or lavish was beyond him. He had followed Cipher after he found a blood message in his basement.

"Keep away from him." It said.

He watched as the demon relished in the blood of another. Like a vampire or rather a shadow that sucked the life out of all that lived. 

He had watched Cipher the next day play along with Dipper, hugging him or showing small 'Affections' like kissing or jokes. But seeing that blood-stained face and deep black eyes that evening made his blood boil. He was dangerous.

Dipper had left for the forest as usual, without the demon because he simply wouldnt budge. He walked along the trail and decided to go off the path in hopes of finding something new. As the trees and bushes got denser he felt eyes peirce into the back of his neck. He gripped his mini journal and spun around several times but there was nothing. Just him and the plants. He kept going taking caution to not ake too much noise- he heard rustling. He faintly saw an outline of a dark figure out of the corner of his eyes so he ran for it. Down the trees, oast the streams and into a nearby clearing. 

"Bill is that you?"

It wasn't him. 

His eyes widened and he tried to move but he couldn't.

It was another demon, much bigger and well built. Dark skin as black as the night sky along with his cloak or robe. Four arms and blazing red eyes with that slit pupil. Dipper swore his teeth were even sharper than the dream demons. In particular, that got Dipper so intimidated, was the height difference, this creature seemed to be built out of pure muscle and his height was towering over him and his six-foot height. A staff just as dark as his skin with a red glowing gem at the top kept getting darker and darker.

"I'm not Cipher, to put it quite frankly I didn't expect a fleshbag like yourself to come out here all alone."

"Y-You know Bill?"

"Sure I do- I've been watching you a lot for weeks now." The demon's voice was rough and deep. It sent chills up anyone's spine. "Stay away from him."

"What?" Dipper asked. This was confusing.

"Stay away from Cipher." Came the snarl. Fangs were shown and long nails retracted from the demon's fingers. Sharper than knife blades and surely built to cut through humans in a millisecond. 

"Why? What's it to you who I spend my time with?" Dipper asked but instantly regretted it. He felt a force push him against a tree, the red staff pointed at him holding him up with some kind of ancient magic. 

"Back off mortal, you will regret this." He sang in a mocking tone.

Moments flashed before his eyes as the force around the human's shoulders got so unbearable that it became hard to breathe. He felt the world go dizzy and eyes starting to cloud until a loud voice, one he recognized, filled the area.

** "Let Pinetree go." **

The grasp around him ceased and Dipper fell to the floor and coughed. Looking at Bill who had actually left their bed and got ready. Not wearing much besides a yellow shirt and a pair of black shoes/pants. He looked mad, red eyes raging and his tattoos that brilliant crimson shade. The darker demon stepped back and smirked at the shorter dream demon, sure Bill may be shorter but hell can he throw a punch if he needed to.

"Bill how nice to see you." The demon greeted but not stepping closer. Even he could sense the others well, wrath. That was his specialty. "I see that this meatbag is fond of you?"

"Back off you ass," Bill warned but those blue flames ended up sprouting out from the emotions raging through his veins. Red flames tried to counteract the blue but it was no use. 

"Now now you can't let anger control you- and thats coming from _ me _."

"Screw you-"

"I'd love to!" A mocking tone snickered. Bill screamed and lunged but missed entirely. The demon looked at Dipper who looked confused and hurt. "You can't be serious- With a meatbag really?"

He sounded offended. 

Bill smirked and shrugged. "What's it to you?"

"You left me for ** that? **" It was the others turn to get pissed off. Bill just let his grin form into a beaming expression. The demon caused the trees to burn and he began to laugh himself.

"Wow, I thought you couldn't stoop so low."

"Really? You still caught up on me? How cute." The blonde rolled his eyes. "We've been finished for millennia, you stupid devil."

"Still using my nickname?" He asked referring to the phrase 'little devil' which caused Bill to burn a shade of pink from humiliation.

"No!" 

"Admit it, you missed me my little dream-"

"Don't call me that!" Bill snapped. He kept looking towards Dipper who looked broken but also confused. He and this ex of his began to circle each other, keeping their distance yet it elt way too close for the blondes liking. "Why did you come here, I know it was you stalking me I could feel it."

"I've wanted you ever since you left my place that day."

"That was way over thousands of years ago!" Bill replied. "No!"

"He doesn't want you so go." Dipper cracked out. Damn that grip hurt him.

"Stupid flesh bag. He does deep down. Trust me he'll come running to me for a quick fuck in no time."

Bill glared. "As if. Pinetree functions in bed way better than you ever did."

"Hm really?" He asked.

"Go home Wrath, before I snap you out of existence." 

The demon known as Wrath huffed. "You'll come running to me once you get bored, you always did. Besides Demons aren't known to stick to one entity, you of all things should know that Cipher." 

"I only stayed with you because every other demon I tried, you destroyed."

"I don't like to share, especially with pathetic mortals."

"Go. AWAY!" Bill screeched and before I landed a hit on the demon he vanished within seconds.

"Who the hell was that?" Dipper asked standing up.

"Would you believe me if I said he was one of the seven deadly sins?" Bill said calmly and let out a sigh. "Come on let's get out of here."

"Wait wait, what?" Dipper stopped when Bill tried to drag him back to the shack. "He's THE wrath? As in the sin?"

"Hmph." Bill huffed. "You wonder why he made so Angry?" He tried to joke but Dipper didn't find it funny. "Fine, we go way back but I left him way before human existence even began- wait was it-"

"I don't care!" 

"Good then. Nothing more to discuss." Bill replied calmly. He was loosing his last string of patience with his mortal. He tried walking away but Dipper sounded almost in tears from what he remembered his crying voice to be like.

"You're gonna go back to him aren't you?"

"No!" Bill said turning to find the human starting to tear up. He tried to embrace him for reassurance but Dipper kept away. "Look, I might have been with him in the past and yes demon relationships are way more complicated than a simple mortal courtship but I don- Pinetree I can't bloody stand the guy!" Bill actually struggled to put what he was thinking into words. He knew the human wouldn't believe him.

"Really?" The other sniffed wiping tears on his sleeve. 

"Yeah! Sure I might have a spawn with him and shit but I can be with whatever I fucking want-"

"A spawn...?" Dipper deadpanned. It took Dipper a single second for eyes to go wide and for his face to twist in discomfort. "You have children with HIM?"

"Yes? Why?"

"Bill! You weren't going to ever tell me where you!?" Dipper roared in anger. The demon looked awkwardly uncomfortable in this situation.

"I didn't think it was relevant."

"Relevant!? Bill!" 

"Pinetree LISTEN!" Bill yelled causing the human to stop his incoherent babbling. "Demons do not have family relationships like you do! Family units do not exist! I do not care about the entities I may have made and they don't give a shit about me!"

"What!? It's your _ child _!"

"So!? I made it, yeah but I'm not exactly a doting parent am I!?"

"I don't know!" Dipper yelled back. His voice echoing across the forest. "Did you even raise it?"

"I'm not! I havent heard from him in centuries!" Bill paused. "I raised it but for the last time demons do not from parental bonds with their creators, it is what it is."

"Him? A son?"

"Yeah, whatever it is I do not care!" Bill yelled and before Dipper could press further he vanished with a snap of his fingers. He didn't want to talk about that, or his past relationships, good or bad. 

"Bill!" Dipper yelled but he got no response.

Just how many times has the demon actually lied to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggest More prompts that might add to this growing story. Take into account everything that has happened in each chapter to give a prompt I could use :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to leave a prompt that I could use in the story feel free to! Something like "Cheating" or something.
> 
> Comment some prompts!


End file.
